my normal life
by rAnDoM-Lafing
Summary: Alima had always lived a noooorrrmmmaaaall life until she found out that half the people she knew were monsters  and the other half was half goat... oh ya shle soon falls for a certain camper *wink wink* written out of bordness rated t cuz we felt like it


**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS THAT HAVE BEEN IN THIS OR WILL COME INTO THIS! ONLY OUR CHARACTERS {V:**

**OK SO THIS IS MINE AND MY COUSINS STORY... WELL THE BEGINNING. AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL, WE WERE REEEAAALLLY TIRED... ANYWAYS! THIS IS OUR OPINION ON THE PJO CHARACTERS... AGAIN I SAY WE WERE HIGH ON TIREDNESS!**  
><strong>LUKE: SEXY!<strong>  
><strong>PERCY: SUPER, FREAKING SEXY!<strong>  
><strong>NICO: SAME AS PERCY+PLUS HAWT!<strong>  
><strong>GROVER:... EH ANNABETH: PRETTY YET INTIMIDATING.<strong>  
><strong>THALIA: GOOORRRGGGOOOUUUSSS! SHAME SHE'S A HUNTER...<strong>  
><strong>JUNIPER: PRTTY CUTE, FOR A TREE!<strong>  
><strong>BIANCA: NO DISRESPECT, BUT THE GALS DEAD! WHO CARES?<strong>

**P.S. WE ARE NOT! AND I REPEAT NOT LESBO!**

CHAPTER 1

My name is Alima Godina. Well, I thought that was my last name but, more on that later... Stupid Hera. anywho, like I said earlier, my name is Alima. I had always lived a pretty normal life untilI found out that half the people I knew were either a monster or half goat. you see, me and my "mother" (if that's even what you would call her) lived in a countryside in Idaho, away from everything and everybody, in a huge, lonely mansion. and then, we moved from the lonesome Idaho countryside to the big bustling city of San Fransisco. Still our house was huge. And then, of course like I said, half the people I knew were monsters and the other half were half goat... See? Normal. As to that whole, stupid Hera thing back there, I promise I will explain that later I just need to tell you how I found out about all of this. you see, after we moved to San Fran, I became friends with this guy named Jared. He was a really different kid, I can tell you that much, who had a leg disability. This leg disability got him out of p.e. the lucky duc-err-goat. I also had a friend named Alex. She was also different, like Jared. Of course I am NOT going to be friends with normal people, too boring. But she is different because her hands were always bandaged up. I never understood why until she became a fur-i mean Kindly One and tried to kill the living crap out of me. Ugh fine! Since I just KNOW you're dying for me to tell you that story i will okay? Okay so it all started on July 7th... the day my life became a living Hades.

_*FLASHBACK!*_

"_Hey Alima wait up!" my friend Jared called at me. I sighed... i loved Jared and all... (as a friend I swear) but he can be just sooo clingy sometimes! I mean he always has to know where I am and if I'm safe and all that crap. I mean what does he think is going to happen? A mythical creature from our Greek Mythology class is going to come out of Tartarus and attack me? Yah right! *OH AND ANOTHER THING YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ME IS THAT I LOOOOOOVE GREEK MYTHOLOGY... AND I MEAN LOOOOOOOVE like, more than my other classes which is pretty hard to do* After going on that rant in my head, I waited up for him. After all, he was my best friend and I needed company while walking to school. While waiting for Jared, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I screamed and I heard laughing behind me. "Oh that's just rich!" a voice behind me choked out just as Jared caught up. A familiar voice. My friend Alex had decided to show up. Hands bandaged as always... I was kinda disappointed, I mean, I know that she always- and I mean ALWAYS- had her hands bandaged up, but I really wanted to see what she was hiding underneath those bandages. I wanted to examine the damage the "fire" so she said, had done to her. I also wanted to know why only her hands were messed up. Ugh it was so frustrating! I just hated not knowing things. I mean, I'm a 4.0 student! I think I deserve to know what happened to one of my best friends. well you know what they say, "curiosity killed the cat!" in my case, I was the cat so... taking the risk of her being mad at me for the rest of the day, for she was very sensitive when it comes to her appendages, I asked her, "What really did happen to your hands? If it really WAS a fire then why did only your HANDS get ruined? And why are you sooo worried about me or Jared seeing them? I mean we're your best friends you can trust us not to take pictures and post it up on facebook saying "EWWW ISN'T THIS SO GROSS?" I said the last part in a high falsetto voice which sounded strangely like maddison... the high school itch at our school. *OH AND THE WHOLE ITCH... IT'S LIKE A B**** BUT WITHOUT THE B IF YOU HADN'T FIGURED THAT OUT... AND WHEN MY MOTHER SAYS THAT I SHOULD NOT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT SINCE IT'S TOO CLOSE TO THE REAL THING, I SAY THAT I AM JUST SAYING THAT THEY ARE AN IRRITATING RASH THAT WON'T GO AWAY... I'M ALSO NOT ALOUD TO SAY SWEAR WORDS SO... I IMPROVISED OKAY?* That whole maddison voice shoulda set Alex off on another laughing spree but no such luck for me... she started glaring at me for my questions._

_"Well..." she said in an icy tone,"of course you wouldn't but it's my own personal business okay? quit being so dam-" "Darn!" I interupted her... hey since I couldn't swear, neither could my friends. I mean it would just be rubbing it in my face!_  
><em>"Darn nosy..." she said in an irritated tone,"and get a life! Oh wait! it won't matter because I'm going to kill you before you can!"<em>  
><em>Jared, who had been quietly and nervously chewing on his shirt throughout this conversation, interrupted her there with a, "Woah what?"<em>  
><em>"Well, she wants to know so bad, then she can see everything!"<em>  
><em>"NOO!" Jared yelled getting in front of me,"Alima! Get back home! Run now your mother will protect you!"<em>  
><em>"No," I said,"I want to see her ha-" I stopped, frozen with fear as I saw Alex, morphing into something. what. the. crap. It looked like a... furie? One of Hades minions? No way, I mean, I am imagining things! Those things were fake! Myths! I rubbed my eyes. Nothing changed. I pinched myself, willing myself to wake up. Still nothing changed from this horrific scene. "On second thought... I'll go," I said I slowly started backing up. Apparently Alex noticed and cackled in evil laughter.<em>  
><em>"Where do you think you're going young demi-god?" she cackled again. I shivered all the way to my toes. I was dreaming. I had to be. Then something very unexpected happened... Jared took off his pants. He literally started stripping in the middle of the freaking street! And in front of a morphing furie who I may or may not be dreaming of. I mean wow... really? Wasn't this scene already horrific enough? Even weirder than that... which is really hard to happen... is that the bottom half of him, instead of having regular boxers like any other dude would, he had a big furry donkey ace. I mean... what in Zeus is going on there?<em>  
><em>Just then, I saw a super bright light. I literally had to turn around just so that my eyelids didn't burn off! When the light finally died down, I heard a lot of fighting and screaming. I heard Jared scream out in pain and that's when I finally opened my eyes. I saw my mother, standing there wiping some gold dust off of her hands onto her pants. There was gold dust everywhere. Jared was lying on the floor whimpering. I noticed that he still had his pants off. AKKKWWWAAARRRD! But since he was half donkey-or since this looked alot like greek mythology half goat-I didn't really care. I just ran over to him and yelled to my mom to go get help. Of course, she didn't listen to me and just walked nonchalantly over to me taking her own sweet time. When she got there, she didn't kneel down at Jared's side and help, she just looked at me, then him, and then even weirder, she touched my arm and his head and said,"hold on tight," after that it was all black.<em>

_*END FLASHBACK!*_

I woke up feeling like a million goats just trampled on my head... followed by horses, then rhino's. As you can probably tell, it didn't feel good at all. I moaned and then heard a sigh of relief. I looked over and saw Jared, standing there guiltily looking into my eyes as if he did something wrong. Oh ya and I was in an unidentifiable room. There were beds all around me that, as I looked around, I noticed were very much empty. Greaaaaaatttt. "Alima! You're awake! Thank the gods! I thought you had died! Even though the Apollo campers told me that you were just exhausted but still..." Jared just kept rambling on but I really didn't hear any of it... why? Because as he was talking, a man that was half freaking HORSE! Came into the room. I mean you can tell why I wasn't paying attention to Jared even though his pants were STILL off and he was half goat but this guy was half freaking HOOORRRSSSEE! A centaur if I am not mistaken is what they are called. He walked in and said,"Good you're awake! Now we can get you settled into the Hermes cabin and in no time you will be claimed and living with your half brothers and sisters!" this horse guy didn't seem very interested in my health. In fact he seemed a bit distracted. He kept looking at the window and at the door, as if expecting someone to come barging in through either of those. I guess he was just a bit preoccupied. "Ummmm... excuse me?" I interrupted," but what the Hades are you talking about?" "Why, you are a demigod of course, half god, half mortal... I thought you would've known seeming as this whole time Hera was pretending to be your mother... she really just kinda dropped you off and left without explaining a thing but of course she wouldn't have explained to you because you would've attracted more monsters like you did with Alecto." He said this all as if he were the only one there talking to himself.  
>"What?" I exclaimed... As you can see... my life just went from normal to psychotic.<p>

**OK SO... NOT THE BEST BUT WE HAVE SOME BETTER STUFF COMING UP I SWEAR!**


End file.
